galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurlia
Hurlia Union Colony 3rd planet in the Hurk system , part of the “Union Back Yard Region ” Upward Sector M-0 Galaxy Hurlia is a well developed Colony that was founded by colonists of the Union Noble movement . 16,000 Colonists (BoCA assisted) belonging to a very small community of Sarans , Pan Sarans and Terrans believing the Union should be a monarchy and have a society of Nobles. Of course not even one percent of the Union population sympathized or agreed with this idea. Count Hurl of Braxton ( a New America Noble) and 16,000 like minded rich and very rich colonists set out to colonize their own world and declare it a Kingdom. They took along their families and subjects (another 250,000) to serve them. Of course the “New Peasants ” did not like to work for the new nobility. At first the new nobles promised salaries, and great conditions (but once they were on Hurlia they actually demanded taxes and pretty much threw every promises in the wind they used to lure their subjects to the new world. It did not take long when the new noble houses started to form alliances and aimed to conquer others to increase their importance. During the first 200 years they relied on intrigues and clandestine methods, while they hired mercenaries to keep the increasingly unhappy population under control. During the early centuries of the Union (Founding Period 2220 -2600) not much control, oversight or attention was placed on new colonies that did not report any problems or asked for help. Hurlia was always connected to the rest of the Union with GalNet and Spaceport , but the only space port and the post office (|GalNet Terminal ) was surrounded by Count Hurls land. He had a large fence erected around the Space port and the only gate guarded. The fence was patrolled by Ripper Beasts and armed guards. Baroness Cybil of Conterwall ( A Hurlia noble with a relative small chunk of land, treated her subjects different and kept the promise of salary and lamented that her subjects could not go to Union School (behind the Fence). Many subjects fled to her and other nobles demanded their return, even by force if necessary. The Baroness (very rich) hired an elite mercenary outfit to protect her and her subjects and demanded access to Union facilities for all. A civil war broke out, that lasted two years. Hurlia peasants managed to reach the post office and the Space port. Count Hurl ordered the execution of these individuals that reached the Space Port and committed a massacre also killing 40 Space port authority employees and security guards. Union Police reacted very quick and eight days later Union Police assisted by Marines , arrested all the troops belonging to the Nobles 1 (except the ones of the Baroness) and arrested many of the Noble lords. Count Hurl who had used extensive Cell restoration and illegal genetic tailoring (removing the aging gene) to extend his life was 260 years old at that point and could not be arrested as he was ripped apart by his favorite Ripper Beast. Someone had gotten hold of the Control remote. Sixty Noble lords were hanged and 233 received life sentences at a Prison Colony. The Union Judge issuing the sentence suggested they could be try to rule over the flesh maggots of Blaku's Curse (prison colony) Hurlia remained by population decision a monarchy with Cybil becoming the Queen (with a parliament and a house of elected minsters) Today, Hurlia is a rather unremarkable, well developed world with an interesting and quite dangerous Fauna (restricted to Preserve Forests). Notable is the small but very lucrative export of trained and cyber fitted Ripper Beasts. 1 Not all that many were able to surrender. The Marines and a very angry population prevented many to have a chance to surrender, Physics *Type Large iron/silicate *Radius 9818.74 km (1.54 x earth) *Surface Area 1.21 x 109 km2 *Land Area 6.18 x 108 km2 (4.15 x earth) *Mass 2.51 x 1025 kg (4.20 x earth) *Density 6.33 g/cm3 (1.15 x earth) *Composition 46.4% iron, 20.8% aluminum, 16.6% oxygen, 14.0% silicon, 2.2% other metals, trace other elements Gravimetry *Gravity 17.29 m/s2 (1.77 x earth) *Escape Velocity 18.43 km/s *Rotation *Period 27.26 hours *Axis Tilt 14.79 ° Hydrosphere *Water 50 % *Ice 10 % Atmosphere *Type Dense reducing *Pressure 230.09 kPa (2.27 x earth) *Composition 57.5% nitrogen, 26.4% Oxygen, 14.1% methane, 1.3% sulfur dioxide, 0.7% carbon dioxide, trace other gases Climate *Type Standard *Min Temp 283 K (10 °C) *Avg Temp 290 K (17 °C) *Max Temp 311 K (38 °C) Biosphere *Chemistry Carbon- metallic *Lifeforms Rich Bio Sphere - Category:Planets